


The Honors

by Infiniteleft



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: Dia would do it for her.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia & Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	The Honors

She closed her eyes. The floor bounced beneath her feet, the ancient floorboards eager to change her mind. The world was waiting, and it was watching. How long had she wanted this? To step out onto the stage, watch them come alive just for her. Bullshit. She wasn’t important enough for this. Her radiance was inferior, a defective reject, never to be used and cherished. Worthless. Anything but a precious gemstone. There was someone else who should’ve been here now, someone who wasn’t her.

A promise was a promise, however. Dia forced herself to smile. She’d do it for Ruby.


End file.
